Run
by SeXyMoViEsTaR
Summary: I still love her. Even after all this time. And I can only hope she still loves me too.


**This fic is loosely based on the song by george strait. Called run. If you haven't heard it then i suggest you do. Its an awesome song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper.<strong>

I missed Her. Alice. I felt so stupid now, leaving new york to go and help on my dad's ranch in Dallas. I had thought Alice would come with me. But she said that she had prorities there in new york and that she couldn't just uproot her life. I remember getting so angry at her and we ended up having a fight which ended in her leaving my house in tears. We still haven't talked since that night. two years ago.

I miss her.

Dad came to stand beside me on the porch. "whats got you 'thinkin so hard about son?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss her Dad" i whispered. tears cam to my eyes and i didn't have the enegy to wipe them away. i just didn't care anymore.

He sighed, he didn't have to ask who she was. i had only ever been in one serious relationship and that was with Alice.

_God, it hurt to even think her name_.

"You should go get her, son" Dad spoke suddenly. I jumped in surprise. What?

"What do you mean?"

"Alice, go back to her" he said, a faint smile on his face.

" i can't just leave here Dad, i've made a life here"

"But your not living Jasper" he snapped. "your like me, i needed your mother like i need air. We were soulmates jasper. and i don't want you to miss out on that"

I thought it over. He was right. I never went out anymore, Girls had thrown themselves at me but i had ignored them. They either weren't the right shape or didn't have the right hair colour.  
>Who was i kidding? i would never get over Alice. Like dad said we were soulmates. I needed her.<p>

"How am i going to get there?" i asked. "There are no trains or buses at this hour"

He smiled at me and threw something from his pocket at me. I grasped it looking down to see what it was. A set of car keys.

"Thanks dad" i shouted running to the barn as fast as i could. to reach Dads old chevy truck.

"Go get your girl" i heard him faintly yell after me...

* * *

><p>I turned the car off and got out of the car slowly.<p>

What was i going to tell her?

"Who are you?" a small voice asked hestiatantly. i turned to look at a small child and immeadiantly noticed her grey eyes. Alice's eyes. I sighed silently, my heart breaking. of course she would've moved on.

'I'm Jasper"

she nodded seriously as if she had already known that was my name.

"Faye? where are you?" the familiar tinkling voice said frantically.

"Right here, mummy" the little girl in front of me called. I could here rushed footsteps and Alice's dainty pixie-like face peered around the corner. She hadn't noticed me as she ran to faye and picked her up in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she scolded. pressing kisses to fayes face.

Faye pointed to me. "thats Jasper, Mummy"

Alice froze and turned to me.

"Jasper" she breathed as if i was some kind of mirage. About to dissapear.

"Hi Alice"

We stood staring at one another. Until faye cleared her throat.

"Mummy i hungry"

"Okay, we'll go get something for you to eat sweetie" Alice cooed to her daughter that looked so much like her. Another pang went through my heart at the thought of Alice ith another Man.

Alice suddenly looked up at me. My breath taken away again at her startling grey eyes.

"You want to come in?" she invited shyly

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"She's mine? i heard myself ask in disbelief.<p>

"She's yours" alice confirmed, smiling at me.

"I was four months pregnant when you left, but i didn't notice because of all the stress."

"You should have told me Alice!"

"I didn't want to ruin your life" she said softly. " I know you would have stayed wit hme if you had of known that i was preganat, but i idn't want it to be out of pity."

She saw my expression. "Because you didn't love me anymore, i thought it would be better if i just kept her to myself."

"You thought i didn't love you anymore?" i asked. my voice craking in surprise.

She nodded, picking at her fingernails and staring at them.

I leant forward and pulled her chin up so she would face me. When she did i was surprised to see tears shining in her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you" she whispered. one single tear fell down her cheek and i kissed it away lovingly.

"I always loved you" i said back, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please..<strong>

**NO flames...**


End file.
